mlpfimroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:HamiltrashLAMS/Flutter Family Headcannons- The Chromeverse
I'll probably be making separate hc pages for each of the Mane Six and edit them as I go. Origin Story Fluttershy was born as “Rosalyn Shy” to the deceased Posey Shy and cruel Cumulonimbus Cloud. Growing up, Shy was very close to her mother and was absolutely devastated when the earth pony died in her arms from pneumonia one freezing winter. At only 3 years old, Fluttershy was left with her infant brother, whom she had a close relationship with, and her father, whom she was terrified of. Cumulonimbus was a very angry and abusive pony even before his wife’s death, but became even more hostile once Posey succumbed to her illness. He blamed his kids for their mother’s death and would lash out and make Shy the target of his furious outrages. Not even six months after Posey died, Cumulonimbus dragged his scared and broken children to the local train station and leaving them there as soon as they turned their backs. Fluttershy hasn’t seen him since and his whereabouts are unknown. Shy and Zephyr rode the train for a solid two days before finally coming across a huge, predominantly-unicorn populated city known as Canterlot. The two pegasi looked around briefly before, after being watched/followed by a Royal Guard, they were stopped and the large military pint began asking Fluttershy questions; ”Where are your parents?” “Are you lost?” “Are you and your brother alright?” Eventually, the Guard figured out that they were orphans and decided to send them to CloudsDale’s orphanage the following week. And of course, Fluttershy was terrified. At the orphanage, Shy was extremely weary of everyone there and only stuck by her brother’s side. She refused to play with the other foals and hardly conversed with any of the staff. That was, until, she met Angel Wings, an on-site nurse at the orphanage. Angel was a gentle and respectful stallion and he took extreme caution when approaching Fluttershy. He was very patient with the little filly and worked with her in an attempt to get her out of her shell...and it worked to both of their surprises. Before she knew it, Shy found herself following Angel around wherever he went and she seemed to enjoy talking to the stallion about whatever was on her mind. Over the three years that Fluttershy was at the orphanage, her bond with Angel began to grow and she soon began to see him as a pseudo-father figure. Angel of course felt honored and, the more he thought about it, was starting to see Shy and Zephyr as his own children. Thinking quick, the nurse decided to surprise the foals and for Hearths Warming Eve, gave them the news that he was officially adopting them. Possible Questions *Is Angel Wings currently married/in a relationship with anyone? Did he raise the Shy kids by himself? **Angel is not married to anyone, nor will he be more than likely. And yes, he did indeed raise Fluttershy and Zephyr Breeze by himself. *How are Rainbow Dash’s and Angel Wings’ in-law relationship? **Very strong. Rainbow was quite relieved to have such a caring and sweet adoptive father-in-law and she finds herself having deep conversations with him. He’s almost like a therapist for her. *Why did you make Fluttershy’s birth name “Rosalyn”? And why didn’t you keep her canon parents, but you kept her canon brother? **Becuase I simply didn’t find the Shy parents all that interesting. I was pretty disappointed when I saw that Flutter’s parents were just as introverted as she was, I feel like it ruins their family dynamic. And Shy’s birth name was “Rosalyn” because I hc that the mares in her family all are named/nicknamed after flowers or plants. For example, we have Shy’s mother Posey Shy, Flutters herself with the nickname “Rose”, and Shy’s only daughter with Rainbow Dash, Whispering Willow. *Do Fluttershy and/or Zephyr Breeze suffer from any sort of mental illness because of what happened with their bio father? **Fluttershy does, yes. She has very bad anxiety and tends to flinch whenever someone raises a hoof (most of the time innocently) and worries that she’ll get hit again. Zephyr doesn’t remember much about his father at all, but does get uneasy when a lot of yelling happens or it’s too noisy. *Has Cumulonimbus Cloud ever met any of his grandchildren, or his son/daughter-in-laws for that matter? **No. Cumulonimbus seemed to disappear off the face of Equestria on the day he abandoned his children. That is, until, recent sightings of him have been rumored around CloudsDale, which Shy is very aware of. Category:Blog posts